1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment on which a display element such as a liquid crystal panel is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
The display apparatus disclosed in JP2005-250145A is formed by fixing a liquid crystal panel 10 into a case 14 with a double faced tape 13, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this patent document. When foreign matter such as dust enters between the liquid crystal panel 10 and the case 14 in the assembling process of such a display apparatus, it is necessary to strip off the double faced tape 13 to detach the liquid crystal panel 10 from the case 14, and remove the foreign matter.
However, with the configuration disclosed in JP2005-250145A, the operation of attaching and detaching the liquid crystal panel to and from the case is very complicated. That is, the liquid crystal panel is fixed inside the case with the double faced tape, so that the operation of detaching the liquid crystal panel from the case while stripping off the double faced tape was very complicated. Furthermore, when re-fixing the liquid crystal panel to the case after removing the foreign matter, it was necessary to position the liquid crystal panel and the double faced tape with respect to the case with high precision, which was very complicated.